


Color

by agentsofthemcu (TheFallenArchangel)



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Colors, Vignette, basically i have synesthesia and am lowkey trying to justify my colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenArchangel/pseuds/agentsofthemcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Horsemen are colors, and Dylan is an artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Danny is blue, cool and steady, taking the world on his shoulders like the titan who shares his name; Atlas. 

 

He is the ocean, shifting from calm and steady to uncontrollable and fearsome at a second’s provocation. He is power and rage and a deep, dark unknown. 

 

He is a relentless ebb and flow that drags others in his wake, a whirlpool that sucks the unsuspecting in close, and before they know it it’s too late. 

 

He hurts the people he loves, dragging them beneath the waves until they suffocate --- and he hates himself for it. 

 

* * *

 

Jack is red, as flexible and sharp as the edges of the cards he twirls between his nimble, practiced fingers. 

 

He is a wildfire, uncontained and passionate and ever growing as it consumes the earth in it’s path. He is destruction and death and the metal taste of blood on a tongue, dripping through barely parted lips.

 

He is a beacon to the lost, calling them to his midst and dragging them into his inferno with just a touch of a smirk at the corners of his lips. 

 

In his wake, there is life, growth that emerges from the ashes he’s left behind him.

* * *

Merritt is green, firm and resolute, watching the world around him in lieu of participating in it.

 

He is a forest, staunch and unyielding, formidable and resistant to force, though convinced to shift with the touch of a breeze.

 

He wilts with the cold and seems to die, before a breath of warmth and a burst of rain pulls him back to life, sometimes against his will. 

 

He changes the landscape around him over time, breaking everything down in monumental, beautiful ways that poets write about, though when he looks around, he only sees destruction.

 

* * *

 

 

Henley is yellow, piercing and intense. 

 

She is lightning, arcing across the sky in a wondrous, deadly path, connecting the heavens and earth in a brilliant display. 

 

She is strong and fierce and unanchored, refusing to slow. She is lethal, and the very air around her sings her arrival.

 

In the end though, she is gone after the briefest of seconds -- her radiance and force rendering her presence ultimately unsustainable. 

 

She leaves an afterimage behind her, a lingering reminder of her existence burned into the eyes of her observers, and a burn on the skin of the ones she loves.

 

* * *

 

 

Lula is orange, vibrant and eyecatching and unrelenting, her very existence drawing eyes, and she thrives under this attention and scrutiny.

 

She is clay and earth, stable and grounding and unwilling to change. Only the most fearsome of changes can make her quake. She is tempered stone, and she does not stray.

 

She withstands the barrage of the ocean, the scorch of the the flame, and the splitting roots of the forest, instilling a steady hope in them, because she is the thing they cannot destroy. 

 

She is hope, soft and persistent and hidden beneath a too-wide grin. She has enough for all of them, and gives it willingly on the dark days.

 

* * *

 

 

Dylan… Dylan is an artist.

 

He sees the beauty in individual color, in the richness of hues and the way they change over time in response to nature and age. He loves that every color has a story, has history and meaning and something it represents.

 

But his joy comes from putting colors together, making a piece of art that wouldn’t have worked in monochrome. He likes creating depth and definition and altering the look of a shade via it’s proximity and interaction with another.

 

That is how he builds his Horsemen. 

 

They’re not quite a spectrum, and are nothing near a rainbow. 

 

No, his Horsemen are something else entirely. 

 

They are artwork that changes the world in a visceral way. 

 

They are nature itself.

 

They just..

 

Are.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have always had very strong associations between people, characters, animals, things, etc. to colors. And I was making a tumblr theme for a Jack blog I couldn't force myself to make a theme for him that wasn't red, because of my association between him and the color red, and then I started overanalyzing why I might associate him with red... and this happened.


End file.
